zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatherly Reunion
At the outer skirts of the downtown, some new shops had been opened during the last few years, right before the Nighthowler crisis. One of them was Suit-topia, an old-fashioned but fine tailoring shop that could do all sorts of formal wear to any kind of mammal. From the tiniest mouse to the biggest grizzly bear. The shop had been very popular especially after the crisis. No other place could cater to this large group of customers as it did. It was definitely one of a kind. At the counter of the large shop was a middle-aged, handsome male fox in black business suit with a blue shirt and a grayish tie. He was currently checking some orders on his notepads. This was the shop´s owner, John Wilde. It hadn´t been that many years since he had managed to open this successful establishment, but it hadn´t been easy. His family had been struggling for years, and he hadn´t seen his son in years who had been forced to start a life of hustling after all the prejudice he had met in his younger years. The fox had to work day and night, sometimes far away from his precious wife Mrs. Wilde to make a living. Thankfully, he had finally managed to fulfill his dream that he had had for a long time. Opening a business of his own that could serve anybody in the city. Finally his family was doing great. But that was not the best thing that had happened to this man recently. Yesterday, his wife had called him at work that their son Nick had reunited with her after not seeing them in years. John was delighted to hear that he was alright and finally on a good job. He would see him again that day too. After adjusting a rack full of ties, the fox noticed that two mammals in cop uniforms entered the shop. “How may be of assistance today?” he asked politely. “This new customer just wants to see someone he hasn´t met in years. Isn´t it right, Dad?” the younger fox smiled. John was almost moved. It was his son that he had seen last since he was about 20. “Nick! Is it really you?” he asked. “Yes, Dad. It´s great to see you´re all fine after all these years. I´ve missed you”, Nick went to him and patted his back. “Your mother called me yesterday and told everything. I´m glad to have you back”, John hugged his son. He soon noticed the rabbit in his company. “And who might this attractive young lady be? Is this the Judy Hopps your mother told about, the sweetheart of my son?” he winked at her. “Yes, I am the one. Pleased to meet you, John Wilde. Nick has told everything about you too”, Judy shook paws with him. She could already see so much of Nick in that charming gentleman of a fox. “This is a wonderful looking store. Can we have a look around?” Nick asked. “Sure. I´ll show you the whole place. I can tell you its whole story in the progress”, John said. As they walked around Suit-topia, Nick managed to tell all of his story too to John, who told his. “Wow. So much in common with the both of us. Both have a dream of wanting a honest job, and after years of struggling in the society it finally comes true”, John was impressed by everything Nick had told. The fox had hinted a bit of wanting to be a cop in his childhood some time after he had been thrown out of the scouts. “Like father like son. I can´t think of a finer fox family in the entire Zootopia. You Wildes are such wonderful folk, and this store is amazing”, Judy looked around all the hats and dresses meant for rabbits in the shop. “My son has grown up to be just as handsome as strong as I am. I hope you eat well too”, John gave Nick a playful noogie. “Yes I do… especially if Judy cooks something”, Nick smiled. “I´m glad that you´ve grown so close with my son, Miss Hopps. I don´t know many prey mammals that´d love and respect my family members as much as you do”, John looked at Judy. “It´s no wonder why, you´ve proven me how wonderful people you foxes can be. It´s all for the better that I´ve gotten over the bad experiences I had in my childhood with that one fox. You guys deserve just as much respect as everyone else”, Judy nodded. While being in the store, Nick remembered all the great times he had with his father in his childhood. The fishing trips, the days of playing soccer, going to the movies and so on. Reuniting with him with Judy on his side was very heartwarming, since there was a very caring bond between the two still. “Maybe we could go to fishing again someday, like during the good old times?” John asked his son. “Certainly, Dad. Feels great to be together with my family. This weekend however, I´m going on another date with my bunny, and in an hour we have another shirt in the cop duty”, Nick put his paw on Judy´s shoulder. John´s face turned to a gentle and fatherly smile as they were ready to leave. “I´m proud of you, my son. You not only have a place in the world at last, but you also finally found the right one for your heart too. A real treasure, like your mother is”, he had started to like Judy very fast. “Your son is a good man, John Wilde. I´ll be always there for him, there is no friend in my life like Nick”, Judy hugged his son. “Good to hear that. Hope we´ll see again”, the tailor fox said while Nick and Judy exited the shop. “We will. See you, Dad!” Nick waved. They did see each other again indeed, much sooner than expected. For their date during the weekend, Judy and Nick decided to pop by Suit-topia and buy new clothes for their next date from him. Being very approving and supporting of their relationship, John was more than glad to help out. Soon, he witnessed the two exiting the shop again, wearing some of the finest items in the store. Nick had a handsome black tuxedo with lavender tie and a pair of new shades, while Judy wore a beautiful black lace dress with a sweetheart neckline and a wide-brimmed hat of the same color. John was very impressed. Not only because they bought the most expensive and stylish outfits for their kind there, but because of how great they looked together even without them. Even he could see that there was the same kind of spark between them as there was with him and Mrs.Wilde. He smiled warmly again as he saw Nick kiss the rabbit on her paw, who giggled in return. It didn´t matter to him if his son´s lover wasn´t a vixen, all that mattered was the way they loved each other. Whatever his son would do in the future with her and his career, he hoped that it´d come from his heart and he´d be proud of what he was. The spirit of the Wilde family lived on strongly in the new couple. John couldn´t wait to have the charming young rabbit as his daughter in law. Category:Oneshots Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories about Nick´s family Category:WildeHopps stories